An Archangels Legion
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Each Archangel has a choir, among that choir is an elite group of warriors known as The Legion aka The Archangels Legion. Sam and Dean learned this, after Gabriel left his to them.


**So this idea has been stuck in my had for a while now!**

**With Gabriel gone, there is no one left to lead his personal legion. Each archangel is in charge of a choir, but within that choir is a small band of warriors who are the elite. **

**How does this include the Winchesters you might ask? **

**Well one could say that Gabriel had so thoughtfully 'willed' his personal legion to them.**

* * *

><p>They had found them.<p>

It had been too quite in Dean's opinion. Way too quite.

Dean wasn't really sure where the douche bag was, but where he was he needed to get back here and rein these kids in.

It had all started after they had played Gabriel's little parting gift. The one where there was nudity and he was telling them he was dead. He had told them about the horseman's rings, how they could use them as a key to dear ole Luci's cage to shut him back up again. It was after this bit of information that Gabriel had told them his other little up the sleeve trick.

"Oh and before I forget", he got closer to the camera as if he were about to share some huge secret, "I don't know if they have found you yet, if they have then you go guys! I'm impressed! But if not then they are in so much trouble when I see them again because they had specific orders to be with you as of five minutes ago, sooo... Your probably wondering what it is I am talking about and who 'they' are. Lesson time boys."

Gabriel sat down on the edge of a table or an edge of a bed.

"The 'They' I speak of are my legion. Each of us archangels have one. They are our elite warriors. You could say I willed them to you with me being dead and all. They are under your command until I return, if I return that is, ok you two funheads my tape is running out. So I'll just-Wait! Leo, if you guys did follow my orders (for once) then no, you may not and will not do that! You know what I'm talking about! And if Leo is not there then I feel like a silly goose and want you two funheads to spread the message for me. Trust me, he will know exactly what I am talking about and I will know if he does it, its for the best for everyone. Alright I'll leave you too it! Good Luck boys... Your going to need it"

The tape skipped and fizzled out. Was that supposed to help them? It only left them with more questions, and feeling kind of antsy. Who ever it was that Gabriel had left in their command were not there as of yet, something that left them a little nervous. Not that they, especially Dean, would admit to.

Dean shut Sam's laptop, grabbed it, and started making his way to the drivers side door. Sam was left standing there for a moment as he processed what had just happened and what was just said. Dean honked the car horn and Sam jumped as he was snapped from his thoughts.

Sliding in next to his brother the younger hunter spared him a look.

"So what do we do now? Wait for them to show up?"

Dean shook his head and started the car.

"Hell no! Now we go find those rings cause to be completely honest with you I don't trust anyone who was once under that douche wagons command."

Sam couldn't argue with that. Besides that little bit of help in the end, Gabriel really hadn't given them a reason to trust him. Or anyone he associated with. He sat back and looked out the passengers window. They had a long trip ahead of them.

* * *

><p>They were already late, that much they knew. He would be pissed about it too, they knew that as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean swore as the demon reared back and tried to make a move at him. His hand reached for his gun, but it was unneeded. Dean froze short as the demon froze. A gold band wrapped around its neck, a gold band both hunter and demon could swear wasn't there before. The demons hands went up to try and unwrap the thing from his neck, its eyes widening as the skin beneath the ring and its fingers began sizzling. It started to open its mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out. At the same moment the band around its neck was tugged sharply from behind. Dean yelped as its head came apart from the body and flew at him.<p>

Dropping the head, cause that was beyond creepy, Dean's gaze snapped at the source of the decapitated demon.

Behind them stood a boy in a medieval purple robe. Feet spread apart in a fighting stance. Golden whip in his hand. Flicking it once, twice, as he looked around for more demons to behead. Dean eyed him, from his navy blue curls, to his armored chest, down to the golden whip. Feeling as if he should avert his eyes when the kid looked straight back at him.

"Dean Winchester?"

"What's it to ya"

Really it wasn't his best idea to talk to a guy who had just beheaded someone without so much as a flinch, but give him a break, its what he did.

"Yep! Your Dean Winchester"

The kid flicked his whip again as he made it disappear in a puff of honey colored smoke. Dean took an involuntary step back as the kid took a step forward. The movement did not go unnoticed and brought a smile to the child like face.

"Who are you?"

The kid kept coming closer, "Some call me Leo"

Dean wasn't sure he liked knowing Leo at the moment. That thought only made Leo laugh.

"Come on, the others will like to meet you oh esteemed commander"

The bitter after tone did not go unnoticed by Dean. But he followed after the kid anyway. He was lead through a maze of corridors until they walked out for the warehouse. Standing there, leaning against the car with Sam was three more boys. The one with golden yellow shaggy hair looked in their direction first. The metal head of an ax glinting in the sun from over his shoulder.

"You get the demon?"

"Yah and a little extra, Deana this is Daniel"

Dean and Sam could tell that Daniel was unspoken leader in Gabriel's absence. He held that type of air about him. The blonde held out a leather gloved hand to Dean, looking as if to shake hands with the hunter. Dean eyed the hand but made no movements to shake it. Daniel watched for a moment before nodding his head approvingly, withdrawing his hand.

"Good thinking"

Leo forcefully turned Dean in the direction of a boy with dark green dreadlocks. A mace hung limply in one hand as he examined the hunter in front of him.

"Thats Isaac, watch out for him though, he likes to swing his mace at people"

Isaac nodded in agreement. Last but not least was the silent boy sitting on the roof of Baby with a knife at both hipbones.

"Thats William, but you can call him Will."

It was as if someone had opened a magical portal of knowledge. This was the 'They' Gabriel was referring to. This was his legion.

They had an archangel's elite warriors at their command. However, neither Sam nor Dean knew whether or not they should be happy about that or not.

"What are we supposed to do now? We cant just go around with four armed and ready kids following us around it could cause people to worry"

"Well of supreme commando-man we are yours, for the moment, we go where you tell us to go."

Dean scowled at the dark under tone in Leo's voice. It was now, while taking the time to actually observe the little monsters that both hunters saw their hatred. Undoubtedly from blaming them for Gabriel's demise. It wasn't there fault that he had been stupid enough to-. Both let out sounds of alarm as a knife went sailing into the wall where Sam's head would have been had he not ducked down at the last minute. Dean spun around, as Sam was still staring at the wall in shock, and saw Will standing up on the cars roof. Another knife in hand, seeming to have a never ending supply.

"Do not talk about Gabriel that way."

Dean made a movement, one he learned to regret later, his hand flinching towards his side arm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leo's whip flowing into being. Out of the other he saw Isaac waving his mace around looking like he wanted nothing more then to smack someones head in. To impale someone on the spike covered end and watch as the flew like a rag doll when he pulled the mace back.

"Do it, human, and you nor your brother will walk out of here with your lives"

Dean's hand inched away from his gun. His eyes immediately spinning towards the voice, Daniel stood there with his ax in hand waiting for someone to make the first move. At Sam's look from under Will's aim Dean slowly raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright alright everyone put their weapons down, I thought you said you were under our charge?"

Leo's whip cracked next to his face, a small line of blood appearing on his cheek done. Looking at them now, Dean could see why they were the elite. Leo snarled at him, snapping in the language of the angels before speaking English. His voice as hard as nails and as powerful as the sun itself.

"We follow you out of loyalty to Gabriel, if he hadn't of ordered us to protect you, then you would have been dead hours ago."

Slowly, as blood dripped from the cut on Dean's cheek, weapons were once again lowered and put away. Sam walked shakily closer to the four angels before them. Coming to an abrupt stop when Isaac swung his mace around. Sparing a look at Dean, he instead voiced his question.

"Bobby's?"

"Bobby's"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight.. You have been 'willed' an archangels personal warriors and the first thing you do is piss every single one of them off?"<p>

Bobby hadn't been what some would refer to as eager after hearing that they had been left in command of an archangels personal clan of warriors who were somewhat short tempered and could be described as trigger happy. But he wouldn't turn Sam or Dean away and if that meant that they were housing four preteen angel warrior time bombs until further notice then, well, Bobby's faced worse things.

"Yes...Did you find anything on them?"

"Not a single word"

After the boys had called their surrogate father, informed him of their certain situation, he had done as much research as he could on the four. He hadn't found very much, only the general basics. But he, just like the boys, would have to make do with the information they had at the moment.

"Nothing?"

"Basics Sam, basics. Each Archangel, four total, have command of a choir of angels. Among the choir is an elite team, like the four you have been left with, that is their personal warriors. Some say that they are the wrath of the archangels put into a physical form. It is said that they have a different bond with their leader/commander then the choir itself does. That they are known to have contact more, be sent on missions more, fight side by side at times. That's about it"

Sam nodded, not liking the little they knew about the four as of now, but knowing they would have to make do with what they had.

For the time being.

"Another angel could know more though...What about your friend, Castiel? He could know more then I do"

Both hunters agreed with that. But they were unsure if he could or would respond to their calls. Last time they had seen one another was about a month ago. In that short amount of time Cas had informed them of a war raging in Heaven, a civil war of things. Dean had a flash of remembrance. Castiel had mentioned under his breath about a legion, Raphael's legion, how they were getting involved in the battle and that his side was beginning to lose under their entry.

But it was worth a try.

Dean looked toward the sky and up and called one name into the dark vastness.

"CAS!"

* * *

><p>It took him longer then expected and a little worse for wear but Castiel arrived in a flutter of wings. He stumbled a bit as he landed.<p>

"What is it Dean?"

"We need your help"

Castiel gave the three humans strange looks.

* * *

><p>"Impossible, they are dead"<p>

Imagine Cas's surprise and shock at seeing the long lost legion of the messenger standing before him alive and well. Leo's whip was no where to be seen so he mist have not had a problem with Castiel being there.

"Daniel? Leo? Isaac? William?"

Each made a small movement at their name being called but nothing too major. All Cas could do for a while was repeat their names over and over again before they seemingly got bored with it and went back to lounging on the couch and floor.

This was great news.

This could actually mean they stood a chance now.

That they could end this.

* * *

><p>Castiel had left soon after. But not before promising to return and making Gabriel's legion promise not to harm any humans if they could help it.<p>

They had agreed, if not a bit begrudgingly.

Dean found the four out side one afternoon, beer hanging limply in one hand, gun in the other. The tension, or hatred, they had regarding him was still ever present. But if it was one thing Gabriel had apparently been very big on was, if you make a promise, you keep it unless it will kill you. Who would have known.

At least one of them spared him a look as he got closer, but this wasn't his first beer tonight and he honestly could't remember their names at the moment.

"You are intoxicated, are you sure it is a wise idea for you to have a firearm at the moment?"

Dean wasn't sure if he was mocking him or actually concerned, however, judging by the way Daniel was no longer looking at him he was going to go with the first one. On the contrary, they had said they would not bring harm to any human, but it seemed as if they were alright with a human harming themselves.

"I'll be fine"

"Great"

Sarcasm. Oh, it was clear as crystal, they seriously hated his entire existence.

"Why do you hate me so much"

Leo's whip snapped by his head. But never actually touched him. He must have said something over angel radio or something because all of a sudden all angelic eyes turned in his direction with startled expression. Daniel shook his head.

"We do not hate you"

That sounded absolutely painful.

"Bullshit"

Leo was pissed now, not that he wasn't before, but now he was ready to take that anger out on something and if that something just so happened to be Dean Winchester then he was perfectly fine with that. Screw what Castiel had said.

It was a bullshit promise anyways.

The others made moves to try and stop the whip kid, but he was a slippery one.

"Fine! You wanna know why we hate you?"

"It would be nice"

Leo sneered at him, "You have no respect. You dare to talk of Gabriel in that way when his legion is here. But that, that's fine, we talk bullshit about him too sometimes and he knows that. NO our problem is that you destroyed our family!"

Dean paused, obviously not expecting that answer. He wasn't sure what to say to that. But Leo was fired up now.

"None of this would have happened if you would have killed your damn brother, instead of allowing him to let Lucifer out of his cage! Maybe, then, Gabriel and everyone would still be here!"

Dean was pissed now too. How dare this brat even think about harming Sammy. How dare him.

"How dare you talk about Sam like that. Gabriel is dead because he was a coward who couldn't stand up to his own brothers! As for your fam-"

There was a silent shock in the air as Leo's eyes changed from their natural color to a bright blue. His hand shot out, dropping his whip on the ground as he enclosed his hand around Dean's neck. It burned, something that Dean figured wasn't a good thing. And judging by the way the other three snapped out of their shocked stupors to come forward and attempt to pry his fingers away, it diffidently wasn't a good thing.

"How dare I! I shall rip your tongue out for your remarks! Do you even know anything about what you have started? Who do you think had the 'honor' or anouncing the final battle? Gabriel was no coward, he did not want to have to choose which brother shall die"

Dean was gasping for air, his vision becoming fuzzy and dots began dancing around.

"You think you had it hard because your poor disillusioned simple minded father told you that you might have to kill your brother one day? You have known Sammy a mere 30 some years, Gabriel has known his brothers for decades, longer. Don't you dare speak of him in such a way again"

Daniel was finally able to pry Leo's fingers from around his neck, but it was too late, a bruise was starting to form as Dean fell to the ground. He had an arm around Leo, keeping him in place, barely.

"We fight for you because of our orders, do not think to presume we won't kill you the moment we get the chance to do so"

* * *

><p>The end came faster then they thought it would.<p>

Dean and Sam were left momentarily mesmerized as they watched their four fighters fight.

They, or more like Dean, had followed Sam to the grave yard. In Stull Cemetery is where Michael and Lucifer had met face to face once more. When Dean had shone up with his four boys their eyes had widened momentarily before both turned skyward and shouted. Michael tried to hide his flinch when Lucifer frowned when nobody responded to his call.

However, someone or more like someones did respond to Michael's. Three forms came into view as they shimmered into existence in the field, behind Michael. They looked to their leader for orders. Even though he was still shocked at seeing the long lost warriors of the messenger, he was not about to let them get the jump on him or Lucifer either.

"Keep them away"

"Shall we kill them if the opportunity arises?"

Michael actually looked conflicted at the question. Ignoring the looks that Lucifer and Gabriel's Legion were sending his way.

"Yes"

The four looked at Dean for orders and for once in his life he was at a loss. He wasn't sure how Gabriel managed to keep these boys in line, let alone use them as warriors, but they were anything but loyal to him. Him being Dean. He had a feeling that had it not been for orders, they would have left him awhile ago. But, now they were looking at him, with such loyalty and awaiting his orders it made all his negative feelings run dry.

"Don't die, get me to Sammy"

They nodded as one and set off. Leo's whip cracked the air as he wound it and whipped it back. David, the one Michael had motioned forward jumped at Leo but was intercepted by Daniel who had him full blown with the flat side of his ax. He sent the kid flying backwards, an arrow whizzing past his head as he did coming from another. It hit its target, going straight through Daniel's hand.

His screech was deafening.

Will snarled as he threw his dagger at the arrow kid. The dagger hit its target much like the arrow did. Dean knew that he wasn't going to get his chance to get to Sam. The fighting between the legions was mesmerizing. Watching as Leo's whip struck one of the other teens back and tore the skin away as he pulled it back made the hunter flinch.

"Enough"

Everyone was shocked into stillness at the voice.

A voice that hadn't been heard for months, and they all turned to face the voice.

Gabriel stood there, sword in hand, horn in the other, looking at his legion.

And only them.

"...Gabriel.."

* * *

><p>"Back down"<p>

"But, Sir-"

"Back. Down. NOW!"

His voice was harder then Dean remembered it being. Gabriel's legion weren't happy about it but they did as told, moving back to stand behind their archangel.

Their commander.

Daniel was still laboring his injured hand, and injury that didn't go unnoticed by Gabriel.

"You will survive, it will remain until we can get it out later"

Daniel nodded numbly, obviously not used to the tone in Gabriel's voice, none of them looked as if they were. Gabriel noticed this as well. He didn't like talking like this to his choir, or his legion. His eyes softened as he looked them each over from where he stood.

"It will be okay now, it is time for you to come out of hiding"

"Will you stay with us?"

Gabriel's eyes turned towards Will's, he didn't say anything out loud. But Will's smile said all that needed to be said.

"Gabriel"

The trickster archangel turned back towards his older brothers (winking at Dean as he did so) the air around him snapping in accordance with his emotions.

"Mike, I love you, but I will not stand by and watch as you place my choirs in harms way simply because your having a bad day, or whatever"

"You are one to talk, brother, you are the one who left your choirs without guidance when you ran away"

Thunder rumbled in the cloudless sky as Gabriel's temper actually snapped. Dean vaguely heard a flicking noise behind him, it had to be Leo's whip. He also saw Gabriel's hand twitch in response as if he was telling the kid to back off. The whip flicked again though.

"Leo, you flick that whip one more time and you'll be a very sorry little fledgling"

Leo made a sound of fear and something Dean couldn't place. Gabriel glanced in his direction saddened. He never wanted his choirs to fear him, never. That's not who he was, he wanted them to follow him out of loyalty and love, never fear.

"We will no longer fight you or at your side. I will take my choirs and we will have our own part of Heaven to live in, but this.. The fighting... it has to stop.."

Weapons clattered to the ground. They all looked behind them at the three who had come at Michael's call. David looked at him as if telling him to say something other wise.

They were done fighting.

"Michael...Perhaps..."

Michael looked in Lucifer's direction.

Perhaps...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was supposed to be the ending, but because of the several energy drinks and because I can't leave well enough alone... <strong>

**Sometime Later***

The war was over.

It was something that many were still rolling around their heads, over their tongues. The four archangels being reunited was also something that was taking some getting used to too.

After the confrontation in the cemetery they had relocated back to Bobby's. Much to his surprise. But they were welcomed none the less. Gabriel had ordered Daniel to go have his hand looked at and healed. Something he was reluctant in doing but did none the less. Sam and Deans at back and watched, a weapon never too far away, at this entirely new side to the four mighty archangels.

It was almost like they hadn't been ready to kill each other hours ago.

The three, who had come at Michael's call, gathered around him. Lounging at his head, feet, and side. His eyes went from looking over his three to Lucifer, who kept looking out the window up at the sky sadly.

Gabriel had went somewhere with Leo, an ear in a firm grip, muttering about how he had warned him. The sound of flesh against flesh could be heard from upstairs. They both returned moments later, Leo tucked into Gabriel's arms as he descended the stairs, calling the other three to join him. They hadn't run that fast since the Winchesters had met them.

They were torn from their thoughts at the sound of laughter.

Lucifer's laughter.

Two boys were trying to pin him down while hugging him as tightly as they could, it had apparently turned into a sort of competition. Their laughter joined the mix when his arms wrapped around their waists and he pulled them around into his chest.

This was good, this was how it should be, a family once more. 

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's seriously the ending! Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>


End file.
